The invention relates to a pair of glasses comprising at least a sight piece and two side members which are joined to the sight piece or to a frame that is allocated to the sight piece, pivotably about a substantially horizontal pivoting axis.
When glasses are no longer worn, the side members may be folded, conventionally saving space. Hinges enable the side members to be folded. When folded, the side members must be in alignment with each other, resting nearly in parallel and directly on the sight piece. The glasses then have a compact structure and may be carried in cases or the like. Customarily, a certain distance is left between the side members and the sight piece, meaning that the side members do not rest directly on the sight piece. This problem becomes especially obvious when the frame and the side members are comparatively strongly curved. Space is wasted by this distance between side members and sight piece, which may be troublesome when the glasses are carried. Because of this distance, the folded side members are not sufficiently protected by the strong frame when the glasses are carried around.
It is an object of the invention to embody a pair of glasses with side members of the type mentioned at the outset in such a way that the side members, when folded, rest alongside the sight piece.
According to the invention, this object is attained in that the side members are pivotable by 180xc2x0 towards the inside of the sight piece.
The space required by such a folded pair of glasses is decidedly reduced by this design, even if the frame is strongly curved for optimal fitting a wearer""s head. No longer standing as far away from the sight piece, the side members are better protected by the stable frame.
In keeping with another embodiment of the invention, provision is by advantage made for the sight piece and the side members to be curved, with the radius of curvature of the side members at least approximately corresponding to the radius of curvature of the sight piece.
The two nearly identical radii enable the side members, when folded, to rest alongside and close to the sight piece and confer optimal fitting properties to the glasses.
Provision is further made for the side members to be mounted pivotably on the sight piece in such a way that their distance from the sight piece changes upon folding.
In this way the side members, when folded, will rest one on top of the other in parallel.
In keeping with an advantageous embodiment, the bearing is formed by a pin reaching into a hole, with the head of the pin projecting over the diameter of the hole.
This design helps attain manufacture at a low cost and reliable functioning of the bearing.
Provision is further made for the head of the pin to be divided by a slit.
Pressing together the two halves of the head helps put into practice simple assembly and detachment of the side members and the sight piece.
By advantage, the pin and the side members form a single piece.
Few components are required for the manufacture of glasses according to the invention. Manufacture at a low cost is feasible.